Vapeurs de sommeil
by Realgya
Summary: Les X-laws ont disposé trois cuves autour de l'île, trois cuves contenant un mystérieux gaz violet et dangereux.


**Vapeurs de sommeil**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient à Takei-sama, je ne fais que lui emprunter de temps en temps ses personnages.

**Note : **Cet été à Londres j'ai appris que iron pouvait vouloir dire repasser. Du coup... Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

**Personnages : **Hao et Tamao

* * *

- Seigneur Maiden, vous avez besoin d'un masque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Marco, je ne crains rien tant que je suis dans l'Iron Maiden.

Son lieutenant hocha la tête avant de régler son propre masque respiratoire. Ses yeux disparurent derrière un énorme morceau de plastique qui le faisait ressembler à une mouche. Dans d'autres circonstances John aurait sans doute plaisanté, faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas très esthétique. Cependant le moment était mal choisi. Ils étaient tous tendus, sur le qui-vif. Chris rechargea sa mitraillette, Meene porta la main à son pistolet. Ils n'abritaient pas leurs fantômes mais de vraies balles, en plomb. Si le furyoku d'Hao ne pouvait être égalé, il fallait tenter de l'abattre avec des méthodes humaines.

- Les cuves sont prêtes à être détruites, indiqua Pof.

Marco hocha la tête et porta la main à son visage avant de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez avec l'énorme masque.

- Seigneur Maiden, nous attendons votre signal, fit-il.

Jeanne serra les poings.

- Allez-y, murmura-t-elle.

Dans un grand fracas, les trois cuves de gaz placées en triangle autour de l'île explosèrent. Jeanne vit fondre sur elle le gaz violacé et arrêta de respirer par réflexe, bien que les vapeurs ne puissent pas l'atteindre. Ils avaient mis des semaines avant de mettre au point ce produit, mi-chimique mi-shamanique, qui permettait d'endormir quiconque en respirait. La victime perdait d'abord tout contrôle sur son furyoku, puis cessait de pouvoir voir les fantômes et enfin tombait endormie. Le tout en quelques minutes, tout au plus. Bien entendu, le gaz avait des effets limités dans le temps.

Marco fit un signe de bras et la troupe des X-laws se mit en marche en direction du repaire d'Hao. Cependant, à peine avaient-ils posés les pieds sur la plage que leur ennemi apparut devant eux, souriant.

- Tiens, tiens, voilà la reine du repassage, se moqua Hao.

Les soldats dégainèrent leur arme. Trop tard. Le Spirit of Fire venait de faire brûler leurs masques. Marco retint sa respiration, visa, tira. Hao se volatilisa et les griffes de son esprit se refermèrent autour de l'Iron Maiden.

- Seigneur Maiden !

A peine Kevin eut-il crié qu'il s'effondra dans le sable, le gaz s'infiltrant jusqu'à ses poumons. Les doigts du Spirit of Fire serrèrent, l'Iron Maiden se fendit. Jeanne crut qu'elle allait mourir écrasée mais l'immense fantôme la relâcha et elle heurta le sol avec fracas au milieu des débris de fer. Les vapeurs violettes l'entourèrent.

- Bonne nuit petite ménagère.

Jeanne leva les yeux vers Hao. Pourquoi le gaz ne l'affectait-il pas ?

- Oh il m'affecte, lâcha ce dernier. Mais plus lentement. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser, il faut que je me trouve un endroit loin de ce poison.

La voix de son ennemi semblait lointaine, déformée. Jeanne ferma les yeux, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir. Elle avait l'impression que des nuages brumeux avaient pris d'assaut son esprit et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle tomba endormie.

…

Partout sur l'île c'était la panique. Le gaz s'infiltrait partout à une vitesse affolante.

- Il faut s'élever ! s'exclama Amidamaru après avoir survolé l'île. Le gaz reste au niveau du sol.

Tamao prit ses jambes à son coup et essaya de repérer Yoh et Anna parmi la foule affolée.

- Là-bas, des montagnes, cria Ponchi.

La jeune fille courut dans la direction indiquée. Elle croisa Mikihisa en sens inverse.

- Maître Mi…

- Cours Tamao, je vais chercher Reoseb et Seyrarm !

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, arriva près d'une grande montagne et s'élança sur le sentier escarpé.

- Le gaz nous rattrape ! s'affola Ponchi.

- Tu vas trop lentement, grimpe ! l'exhorta Conchi.

Tamao obéit, se colla à la paroi et se mit à escalader. En tant qu'ascète l'ascension était aisée, mais il fallait allait toujours plus vite et, plus elle montait, plus les prises se faisaient rares et une potentielle chute mortelle. Ponchi et Conchi l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, lui indiquant les aspérités dans la paroi qu'elle ne repérait pas au premier coup d'œil.

- Ponchi, appela Tamao d'une toute petite voix alors que son fantôme pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Ce sont les effets du gaz, dépêche-toi !

La jeune fille se remit à grimper. Plus vite, plus haut. Elle jeta soudain un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un nuage violet et opaque lui masquait le village en contrebas.

Tamao se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer et accéléra son ascension. Tout son corps l'élançait douloureusement mais il fallait continuer de grimper jusqu'à trouver une plate-forme stable.

Au bout de longues minutes elle atteignit enfin le sommet et se hissa sur une grande esplanade escarpée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, exténuée.

- Ponchi ? Conchi ?

Aucun de ses fantômes ne répondit.

- Tu ne peux plus les voir, mais ils sont toujours là.

Tamao sursauta et se releva. Son cœur s'arrêta brutalement de battre quand elle reconnut Hao à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était tranquillement assis en tailleur, ses cheveux voletant dans le vent, dos à elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre réussirait à échapper à ce gaz, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Les pensées de Tamao se mirent à bouillonner. Ce gaz, en connaissait-il la cause et les effets ? Etait-il de son dû ? Qu'allait-il advenir de Yoh et les autres ? Mikihisa aurait pu grimper aussi haut qu'elle, mais aurait-il pu le faire avec les enfants ? Qui d'autre avait dû y réchapper ? Hao ne pouvait pas être le seul, les X-laws étaient forts. Et puis il y avait le Gandhara. Et les Paches. Que faisaient les Paches ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus voir Ponchi et Conchi ? Etaient-ils toujours là ? Avait-il le même problème avec le Spirit of Fire ? Et…

- Ca ne te dirait pas de te jeter dans le vide ? lui jeta soudainement Hao.

Tamao déglutit sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai envie d'un peu de silence dans mes pensées.

La jeune fille chercha ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle redescende le long de la paroi. Hao était seul, ça devait vouloir dire que les membres de son équipe, et en particulier le petit Opacho, avaient été victimes du gaz. Ce dernier ne devait pas être dangereux, sinon Hao n'aurait pas laissé Opacho le respirer.

Forte de cette résolution, Tamao s'approcha du bord avec l'intention de redescendre pour s'éloigner du shaman télépathique avant que ne lui prenne l'envie de la faire cramer.

- Dis-moi, reprit-il soudain, que va-t-il t'arriver si jamais tu t'endors en pleine escalade ?

Tamao cligna des yeux. Elle tomberait, quelle question.

- Et que se passera-t-il si tu tombes de si haut ?

- Je mourrai, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonne réponse, lança Hao d'une voix enjouée et moqueuse.

Tamao s'assit au bord du précipice sans plus oser ni penser, ni bouger. Un petit vent se leva et la jeune fille regarda les volutes violettes monter vers eux avec inquiétude.

- Elles ne viendront pas jusqu'ici, commenta Hao d'une voix morne.

- Q-qu'est-ce que c-c'est ? osa demander Tamao en balbutiant.

Un court silence passa et l'apprentie ascète crut que le shaman ne lui répondrait pas.

- Une expérimentation des X-laws, finit-il cependant par lâcher. Mais ça s'est retourné contre eux.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Et j'y ai fortement participé, ajouta-t-il.

Hao se retourna à moitié et elle put voir son visage. Un mince sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres et il la regardait avec supériorité. Dans ses yeux semblaient danser des flammes. Tamao baissa vivement la tête, les joues rouges. Elle espérait que ce gaz allait vite se dissiper.

- Trois jours.

Elle releva la tête.

- C'est le temps qu'il faudra avant que ce poison ne disparaisse totalement.

Tamao grimaça et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle allait devoir passer trois jours entiers coincée sur cette esplanade avec Hao. Sans boire, sans manger. Mais la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut l'ennui. Elle allait sûrement essayer de dormir en espérant que le temps passerait plus vite. Elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de laisser le gaz la toucher comme tous les autres.

- Oui le temps va être long, approuva Hao. Mais on trouvera peut-être un jeu pour tuer l'ennui.

- Par exemple ? s'enquit Tamao d'une petite voix.

Hao lui retourna un regard brûlant.

- Te torturer sera sans doute distrayant.

Tamao sentit une suée froide couler le long de son dos et s'immobilisa, tremblant légèrement. Hao rit doucement puis se détourna d'elle. Etait-il sérieux ou avait-il juste voulu lui faire peur ? Au cours de ses mille années d'existence il avait dû passer de longues périodes seul. Trois jours ne devaient pas représenter grand-chose pour lui, il allait méditer ou autre et ne l'embêterait pas. Elle était insignifiante, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, même pour se distraire.

C'est sur cette tentative d'auto-persuasion que Tamao s'allongea, posant sa tête sur son bras. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste le vent et les vagues qui léchaient la plage en contrebas. Dans ce calme surnaturel elle se sentait apaisée et s'en rendre compte la gênait.

Elle choisit de ne pas y penser et referma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentit, se calma. Elle s'endormit paisiblement, malgré la présence du plus grand shaman de tous les temps à côté d'elle.

…

Quand Tamao rouvrit les yeux la nuit était tombée et un vent froid s'était levé. Elle se mit à grelotter et essaya de souffler sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer.

- Viens.

La jeune fille leva la tête vers Hao, hésita à répondre à son appel. Cependant, entre le froid mordant et le shaman de feu le choix fut vite fait, aussi se leva-t-elle et s'approcha-t-elle timidement de l'onmyoji. Il tapota la roche à côté de lui et Tamao s'assit, obéissant à son ordre implicite. Elle se sentit soudain collée contre lui alors qu'il passait un bras derrière ses épaules. Une douce chaleur se répandit aussitôt dans tout son corps et elle enfouit son nez dans son poncho à la recherche de cette douceur quiétude. Ses jambes repliées vinrent naturellement se poser sur les siennes.

Il la serra contre lui, souffla dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était rendormie.

…

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Tamao la fois suivante. Sa gorge était sèche et son ventre grondait méchamment. Elle bougea un peu avant de sentir le corps d'Hao contre le sien et de se rappeler de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie la veille.

- Tu es réveillée, remarqua-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant alors elle ne bougea pas, appréciant le confort qu'il lui offrait pour encore un peu de temps. Elle se mit soudain à se dandiner et rougit considérablement. Lui rit.

- C'est embêtant, pas vrai ? susurra-t-il.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa cape pour ne pas qu'il la voie. Elle était horriblement gênée. Dieu qu'il était agaçant à lire dans les pensées !

- Dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire, continua-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Oui c'était vrai. Ces maudits X-laws pourraient avoir eu la mauvaise idée de libérer leur satané gaz pendant les quelques jours du mois où elle était indisposée, au quel cas son envie actuelle d'aller aux toilettes serait négligeable comparé au flot de sang qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête.

Le torse d'Hao vibrait en même temps qu'il riait. C'était injuste quelque part. Lui était un garçon, c'était bien moins embêtant que d'être une fille.

- Je confirme, énonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

Elle grimaça.

- Essaye de descendre de quelques mètres pour te soulager, lui conseilla-t-il.

Tamao acquiesça, se leva et s'éloigna. Comme dit elle redescendit le long de la paroi en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher des nuages violets et trouva un petit recoin pour son affaire. Ce ne fut pas évident mais elle put bientôt remonter avec soulagement.

Elle était presque arrivée en haut quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Ce n'étaient que quelques gouttes mais, déconcentrée, son pied glissa, ses bras lâchèrent. Elle serait allée s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus bas si Hao ne l'avait pas rattrapée, s'emparant prestement de son poignet. Il la remonta sans un mot et lui fit de la place pour s'asseoir. Elle tremblait trop pour rester debout.

- Merci, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Son cœur se remettait lentement de sa frayeur.

- Pas de quoi, chuchota-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche pour récupérer les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient sur ses lèvres. Tamao l'imita. Le sol rocheux lui faisait mal au dos et l'adrénaline dans son corps n'était pas encore redescendue. Elle avait beau enchaîner les exercices respiratoires que Mikihisa lui avait appris elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, alors de là à dormir ! En plus elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle avait envie de bouger, de dessiner, de chanter ou de s'entraîner. Tout sauf dormir et escalader.

Hao soupira à côté d'elle, captant son attention.

- Tu es bruyante, lâcha-t-il.

- Pardon, murmura Tamao.

Il ouvrit un œil pour l'observer, referma les paupières, bougea un peu la tête pour mieux s'installer.

- Chante.

- C-comment ? demanda Tamao, perdue.

- Tu veux chanter, alors chante, reprit Hao d'une voix atone.

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle avait toujours la gorge aussi sèche qu'au réveil et n'osait pas obtempérer. Cependant, après de longues minutes silencieuses à ne rien faire, elle se dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester beaucoup plus longtemps plongée dans cette totale inactivité et se mit doucement à chanter.

C'était une chanson très douce, l'histoire d'un amour perdu et d'un bateau qui s'éloigne. Elle pensait toujours à Yoh en chantant ce morceau. Elle l'acheva sur une note plus aigüe et avala sa salive. Près d'elle Hao était silencieux.

La pluie était un peu plus forte et Tamao en profita pour récupérer de l'eau dans ses mains en coupelle et boire quelques gorgées avant de reprendre. Elle entama un air mélodramatique sur l'hiver, enchaîna avec une chanson sur la dévastation des forêts, continua sur une mélodie plus joyeuse qui évoquait la joie de vivre et de danser. Hao ne se manifesta pas une seule fois pendant tout ce temps.

A la fin de ces quatre chansons, la jeune fille se rallongea sur le côté, observant la silhouette près d'elle depuis ses yeux mi-clos. Combien de temps restait-il encore ? Deux jours ?

Son ventre qui s'était fait discret depuis le matin revint à la charge, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait pris un paquet de biscuits dans sa poche la veille. Avec un peu de chance elle l'avait encore sur elle s'il n'était pas tombé pendant son escalade de la montagne.

C'est toute contente qu'elle sortit le paquet de son pantalon et l'ouvrit pour découvrir les deux biscuits au chocolat. Ils n'étaient presque pas émiettés.

- Hao ? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le shaman ne lui répondit pas. Elle décida de prendre un des biscuits et de laisser l'autre près du garçon dans l'emballage. Ainsi l'aurait-il près de lui quand il se réveillerait.

Tamao se leva ensuite, fit quelques pas, se retourna et recommença.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle passa à faire les cent pas sur cette esplanade rocheuse, livrée à ses seules pensées. Cependant quand elle se rassit pour dormir, son ventre grondait toujours et ses pieds lui faisaient mal.

…

Tamao se réveilla en toussant. Le soleil était revenu, la pluie partie, mais elle avait laissé derrière elle un méchant rhume à la jeune fille. Maudissant la maladie, elle éternua et s'assit en tailleur. Son regard erra sur la plate-forme et son ventre se contracta soudain en constatant qu'Hao avait disparu. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que c'était aussi le cas du biscuit déposé à son attention.

- Hao ?

Pas de réponse. Un bruit attira son attention près du bord et elle se rendit à quatre-pattes jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Elle se pencha en avant, cherchant à apercevoir elle ne savait exactement quoi. Elle se sentit soudain partir en avant et écarquilla les yeux. Son t-shirt la retint brusquement, lui coupant la respiration, et elle repartit violemment en arrière pour atterrir les quatre pieds en l'air sur la plate-forme.

- Ca fait deux fois, commenta Hao qui venait de la rattraper par son t-shirt.

Tamao secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place.

- Mais où…

- J'étais ? acheva Hao pour elle. Au même endroit que toi tout à l'heure.

Les joues de Tamao virèrent au rouge tomate et elle fuit le regard de son interlocuteur. Hao rit d'une voix claire.

- Gênée ?

Il s'était approché d'elle et lui soufflait dans l'oreille. Tamao se cacha le visage entre les mains. Jusqu'à présent quand elle était mal à l'aise il se moquait mais la laissait tranquille. Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de comportement ?

- Peut-être que je commence à m'ennuyer, chuchota-t-il. Que je cherche à me distraire. Il vaut mieux que je t'embête ainsi plutôt que je ne te torture, qu'en penses-tu ?

Vu comme cela, évidemment… Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle le remercie de cette situation désagréable.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il se recule, elle pense que le jeu est fini. Elle se trompe. Il lui tourne autour, s'assoit juste en face d'elle, l'attrape par le menton pour la forcer à relever la tête. Elle affronte son regard. Ses yeux brillent de malice. Il s'approche, souffle sur son visage, frotte son nez contre le sien, attrape des mèches roses avec ses lèvres. Tamao n'ose plus respirer.

- Je vais être magnanime, je vais te laisser tranquille… pour cette fois.

Il écarte son visage mais reste près d'elle.

- On discute ? lui proposa-t-il.

Tamao fronça les sourcils.

- P-pourquoi…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresse soudain à toi, misérable petite shaman sans pouvoir ? acheva Hao pour elle.

La jeune fille déglutit mais hocha la tête.

- Discuter est une manière de passer du temps comme une autre, exposa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je te l'ai dit, je suis magnanime, je vais arrêter de t'embêter. Mais il faut bien trouver autre chose pour me distraire, dans ce cas.

Tamao ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Hao rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains.

- C'est pour encourager mon frère que tu es venue ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Tamao acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le jeune homme sourit dangereusement.

- Toujours amoureuse de lui ? Tu devrais l'oublier. Cherche ailleurs.

Elle rougit mais lui tint tête. Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est Mikihisa qui t'a appris à grimper ? s'enquit-il soudain.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu n'es pas très loquace, lui reprocha Hao.

Tamao baissa les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Vous savez déjà tout, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est vrai, s'amusa son interlocuteur. Mais quand même, tu n'as rien… d'intéressant à me raconter ? Quelque chose qui me ferait oublier l'envie de t'embêter.

Tamao grimaça mais essaya de cacher tant bien que mal son agacement face à ce chantage. Sa nuque commença à la brûler et elle se raidit, croyant à une manifestation du Spirit of Fire avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait simplement du soleil qui tapait dans son cou. Elle passa machinalement une main sur la zone exposée et réajusta ses cheveux pour protéger sa nuque. A côté d'elle Hao riait doucement.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit de la mer. Hao finit par se lever et s'approcher du bord.

- C'est d'un ennui, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Il releva brusquement la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et lui adressa un regard en biais.

- Toute petite.

Tamao sentit des frissons lui parcourir les bras et arrêta inconsciemment de respirer. Hao la regarda étrangement, la tête inclinée sur le côté, sans commenter.

- Vous voulez vraiment détruire tous les humains ? questionna Tamao d'une voix timide.

- Oui, répondit le shaman millénaire avec négligence.

- Et… que prévoyez-vous pour Yoh ?

Cette fois Hao ne répondit pas, se tournant vers elle pour pouvoir la regarder. Devant son audace, Tamao baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses mèches roses. Le jeune homme revint vers elle et s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton cher Yoh, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Et en même temps tu te résignes, tu sais que je vais gagner.

Tamao releva la tête. Elle tremblait mais lui fit face.

- Non, Yoh ne vous laissera pas faire, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Hao rit méchamment, s'assit à genoux, posa ses mains de chaque côté de Tamao et s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est beau de croire en quelque chose, susurra-t-il. Mais tu te trompes. C'est moi qui vais remporter ce tournoi et ensuite je détruirai l'humanité. C'est aussi simple que ça. Quant à Yoh, pour l'instant je le laisse progresser et devenir fort, mais dès que ce sera le cas je l'absorberai.

Tamao n'osa pas lui demander d'être plus explicite mais il le lut dans son esprit.

- S'il se range à mon avis il ne lui arrivera rien, développa-t-il. S'il s'entête, Spirit of Fire le dévorera.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller, comme animés d'un feu brûlant. Tamao cligna des yeux, fuit son regard. Elle avait chaud et n'arrivait plus à lui tenir tête. Tout son corps semblait s'embraser et sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement.

- Si petite, chuchota Hao près de son oreille. Je me demande ce que je vais faire de toi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'écarta pour laisser la jeune fille respirer. Elle porta aussitôt une main à sa bouche et se remit à tousser. Hao fit la moue et recula de manière plus significative. Tamao remercia son rhume.

- Pff… soupira Hao en lisant dans ses pensées.

Elle pensa qu'il allait se lever et s'éloigner mais il n'en fit rien, restant assis juste devant elle. Ses mains passèrent du sol aux genoux de la jeune fille qui se raidit.

- Seras-tu assez forte pour mériter ta place dans mon royaume ? lança-t-il. Seras-tu assez douée pour survivre ? Tu es si petite que la question se pose, pas comme pour Anna.

- La place d'Anna n'est à envier par personne, lui retourna Tamao, vexée.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? rit ouvertement Hao.

La jeune fille détourna le regard. Oui elle avait envié Anna, car elle allait se marier avec Yoh. Mais devoir supporter le jumeau de ce dernier devait être tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Il était tellement…

- Irrésistible ? proposa le jeune homme, moqueur.

Agaçant, insupportable, dangereux, effrayant, tête-à-claques…

La tête de Tamao heurta brutalement les pierres sous elle alors qu'Hao, après l'avoir poussée en arrière pour l'allonger, se dressait au-dessus d'elle.

- Tête-à-claques ? s'enquit-il d'une voix claire.

Mais Tamao ne s'y trompa pas et derrière son air léger et innocent elle comprit que la moindre parole ou pensée de travers pourrait lui coûter très cher. Extrêmement cher.

- Laisse-moi le temps de te trouver une punition adéquate, lança-t-il.

- S'il vous plaît soyez magnanime, tenta maladroitement Tamao pour reprendre les termes qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

Hao lui adressa un regard insondable.

- Je ne pensais pas, dit-il soudain, que tu me distrairais aussi longtemps. Je m'attendais à replonger très vite dans l'ennui.

Tamao cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre. C'était une habitude avec lui.

Il se releva, la libérant. Elle se redressa lentement sur les coudes, incertaine de la conduite à tenir, quand il lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit, éberluée. Hao la tira jusqu'à lui pour la relever, puis la lâcha. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roses, frôlant sa joue. Tamao tressaillit.

- Tu as les nerfs à vif, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas. Etonnement elle se sentait brusquement très fatiguée et très lasse. Elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, se chercha un endroit moins escarpé que les autres et se rallongea sur le côté, la tête tournée vers son compagnon de galère.

- On n'est pas dans Robinson Crusoé, lui fit remarquer Hao avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, paumes ouvertes vers le haut, les paupières closes.

Tamao se mordit les lèvres, se retourna et ferma les yeux.

…

Tamao ne dormit pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour se réveiller lors du crépuscule. Le soleil se mourait dans la mer et elle mourait de faim. Elle éternua, se retourna et posa un regard sur Hao. Il n'avait pas bougé de tout son sommeil. Elle détailla son visage fin, ses longs cils, ses lèvres pourpres, remonta le regard jusqu'à son front, si semblable à celui de Yoh, puis à ses cheveux. Bruns, longs, libres. Elle aurait bien aimé passer la main au travers. C'est un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà ressenti avec Yoh mais avec Hao il semblait au moins cent fois décuplé.

Elle l'aperçut soudain tressaillir et s'efforça de chasser toutes les pensées qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, maudit les X-laws. Le froid commençait déjà à revenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes immobiles elle n'y tint plus et se leva. Bouger et marcher devraient la réchauffer.

Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'esplanade sans que cela ait beaucoup d'effet. L'avantage quand Hao l'embêtait, c'est que le stress la réchauffait. A moins que ce ne soit simplement lui.

Occupée à penser, elle faillit lui rentrer dedans lors d'un énième demi-tour. Il s'était enfin levé.

- Tu as froid.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu confirmer ou démentir, il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine et une vive chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle posa la joue contre le poncho beige, sentant à travers le torse musclé du jeune homme. Les bras la serrèrent un peu plus fort, la tirèrent vers le bas. Elle fléchit les genoux et s'assit, les jambes de son protecteur autour des siennes, les tenant au chaud. Un cocon de chaleur, voilà à quoi Tamao assimilait Hao dans l'instant.

Elle resserra les mains contre sa poitrine, se lova dans ses bras. Il sentait bon le sapin.

- Toi les framboises, chuchota-t-il chaudement. Ou les mûres. Ou les deux à la fois.

- Indécis, souffla doucement Tamao.

Il l'enlaça un peu plus fort pour son plus grand bonheur.

- On devrait pouvoir redescendre dès l'aube, lui apprit-il.

Tamao voulut acquiescer, ronronna à la place. Hao sourit.

…

Elle était tellement mignonne à cet instant, fragile demoiselle qui s'abandonnait à son étreinte sans conditions, sans réticences. D'ordinaire il ne s'autorisait de tels moments de tendresse qu'avec Opacho, pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

Elle releva un peu la tête vers lui, cherchant son regard. Il s'amusa à l'éviter, la sentit frustrée, reçut quelques coups de tête contre sa poitrine puis accepta enfin de la regarder, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle se mordit les siennes. Elle était à croquer.

Il posa son front contre le sien, fixa sa bouche. Délicieuse, tentatrice. Il avait terriblement envie d'y goûter, comme on goûte une gourmandise. Y résister était atrocement difficile mais le lendemain, quand Hao rejoignit son repaire pour retrouver Rakist et Opacho sans pouvoir s'arrêter de tousser, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas céder à ses envies.


End file.
